Rage
by KumikoAliceFlames13
Summary: Dramione. A certain Granger is extremely pissed and you can probably guess what she's pissed about by the title. A simple Dramione story reflecting me and my friend's pixie stix obsession. Rated T for my proneness to paranoia.
1. Quarrel of the Great Hall

**Alrighty, let's get this show on the road! ….. Oh God….i sound like my mother….ANYWAY, 2****nd**** Dramione attempt! LET'S SEE WHERE THIS GOES! XD **

**If this fails like last time, PLEASE TELL ME. It took me less than a week to figure out my story was going nowhere….i also don't know if you would count this as romance but whatever. It sort of is.**

**Btw, i'm not British (obviously) so i won't know many terms they use in England! I know the term "lou" though! :D **

**I don't own Harry Potter. (or Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton although we all know how many girls wish they did)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Just another lovely day at Hogwarts…..<p>

Bah, who am I kidding?

The sky was gray, the trees were sinister looking, big rain clouds had rolled in, and one Hermione Granger was in quite the bad mood.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the slightly darkened halls as she stormed through the old castle. The look on her face was murderous, as any fool could see. (Considering there are quite a few fools around this place.)

Hermione marched into the Great Hall and placed her hands on her hips. Everyone froze.

"DRACO MALFOY!" she yelled.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" was the reply.

She glared in the Slytherin table's direction. There, smirking at her with a glint in his eyes was the boy whom she believed to be the death of her. She stalked in his direction and grabbed him by the tie.

"Draco, I _swear_ I will feed you to whatever is in the lake if you don't answer me." Hermione glared into his (gorgeous) gray eyes and tightened her grip on his tie, bringing them slightly closer.

He faked a cringe. "Hermione, love, I'm afraid I'm far too good-looking to be fed to the creatures in the lake."

"Don't give me that, you ferret!"

"Then what, pray tell, have I done, darling?" Draco gave her a sickening smile.

"_What_ did you do? _What_ did you do? You know perfectly well what you've done!" She narrowed her eyes menacingly at her suspect.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said.

"_Yes_, you do." Hermione had lost her patience, which she didn't have much of anyway.

"Why would you come in here and start pointing fingers at me just because I'm likeable?" he feigned hurt. "Not to mention hot." he added, smirking.

Hermione let go of him and stepped back, sighing with exasperation. She rubbed her temples, her eyebrows creased in discomfort. "Malfoy, you are many things, other than what you believe yourself to be."

"Oh please, you know I'm hot." Did his smirk just grow?

"Right," she started, staring incredulously at him. Their suspiciously quiet audience just gaped at the scene unfolding before them. They looked like fish. Save for a few knowing Gryffindors and Slytherins. "I _know_ you're not. You also know what you've done and I believe an apology is in order."

"Mione, I keep telling you that I don't know what I've done. How 'bout we drop it?" Draco kept as much of a straight face as when the corners of your mouth slightly twitch upward every couple seconds.

Then, she gave Draco a look that practically killed everyone EXCEPT him.

"You.

Ate.

My.

Pixie stix."

Draco grinned. "Oh, that?"

Hermione looked completely calm. Way too calm. She simply nodded. Definitely the calm before the storm.

He took this opportunity to further enrage her. "Yes, I did eat your pixie stix. They were just sitting there on the common room table looking quite inviting, really, and since you were gone, I thought you wouldn't mind if I had just one. But they were really good so I just kept eating them. And whaddaya know? They were gone as well!" he was smiling widely at this point.

"I see….so you just decided on your own that just because I wasn't there it was perfectly fine for you to go and eat my pixie stix…." she shrugged. "Well…."

"Yes, Hermione?" Queue crooked grin from Draco.

"YOU ARE THE MOST INSANE, SELF-CENTERED, OBNOXIOUS, CANDY-EATING JERK I HAVE EVER KNOWN!"

"Aw, I know!" he smiled. "And that's what you love about me!" he squeezed her cheek playfully.

"And that's what makes you piss me off so much!" she hissed.

"Oh come on, it's just some candy. You'll get over it." he stood and wrapped his arm around her. "Come on. Let's get you back so you can calm yourself."

Hermione grumbled but didn't protest as they exited the Hall.

"Did I miss something here?" Ron asked with a very confused expression.

"No, Ronald. Draco _didn't_ just walk out with Hermione in his arms." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of course you missed something you thick head!"

"No need to yell at the poor, lost boy. He'll figure it out on his own slow pace." Harry patted Ginny's shoulder.

"I'm not thick…." Ron pouted.

"Of _course_ not." Harry and Ginny replied. The latter of the two looking more pissed than the other.

"Hermione, angel, there can only be one way to calm your nerves." Draco gave her a look that can only mean trouble. For her, anyway.

"And what is that?" she played along, more or less enthusiastic about it.

"By staring at my incredibly handsome being." he devilishly smirked down at her.

"That's it, bottom of the lake with you. Have fun with whatever's down there." she fast-walked down the hall and to the Heads' Tower.

Draco only laughed at this. "You know you're only joking, love!" he hollered after her.

"Shut your face, ferret!"

What a lovely couple they are~

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW! I am SO glad that's over! I started it yesterday when I was in the mood but whatever….<strong>

**If I get at least 2 reviews I might continue it in one-shots per chapter. And if I don't get any reviews like my last failure of a story, I understand. **

**Thanks for reading if you actually did!**

**Adieu~!**


	2. The Bottom of the Lake and Back

**As promised, if i got 2 reviews on this story, i'd do another chapter~ Special public thanks to Just Your Above Average Malfoy and alexis24842 for reviewing! I love you guys! Well, not like that, but you get the idea.**

**And with that, the pixie stix madness continues! (that was a really stupid intro but you'll just have to get over yourself now, won't you?)**

**I don't own Harry Potter. (or Tom Felton, as much as i wish i did)**

* * *

><p>Hermione skipped down the hallways, delighted with the world.<p>

Waaaaayyyy different from last time, wouldn't you agree? There's only one reason for her mood change.

"Heyyy, Dracooo~" she glided over to him and poked him in the arm. "You know how you 'accidentally' ate my pixie stix yesterday?"

"Sure I do, love." he took her hand in his and started walking with her.

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd say I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday." she smiled sweetly, killing Draco mentally because of how cute she was acting.

"It's okay, Mione. Apology accepted." he squeezed her hand slightly. "Hm?" Hermione had stopped walking and was just staring at Draco with her "what-the-hell-are-you-going-on-about?" expression.

"I said I _thought_ I would say sorry. I'm not actually going to. Did you really think I was going to apologize for that crime you committed yesterday?" she put her hands on her hips. "I would've sued you if I weren't in such a good mood right now!"

Draco's smile fell. Literally fell of his face. There his lips go, off his face and onto the floor.

"Uh…Draco?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

He pulled himself together and glared at her. "I was GOING to treat you to pixie stix since you're in a 'good' mood, but I guess not."

"Huh?"

"Well I thought since you were in a bad mood about yesterday's incident I could give you some more pixie stix." he sighed, mellow-dramatically. "But alas! You refuse to apologize!" he threw back his head and did the dramatic "I'm-going-to-faint-while-the-back-of-my-hand-is-on-my-forehead" gesture.

"So….I'm NOT getting my pixie stix…?" Hermione tilted her head to the side, looking so pitiful and sad. Draco just crossed his arms and huffed.

"Of COURSE not, angel."

"Whaaaaat?" Hermione glared at him, taking a deep breath. "YOU INSENSITIVE JERK FACE! YOU JUST GO AROUND STEALING PEOPLE'S PIXIE STIX, OFFER TO BUY THEM SOME, AND THEN _DENY_ THEM THEIR PROMISED CANDYYYY!" she shouted in his face. Everyone in the corridor froze, looking nervous by their Head Girl's outburst. Someone even whispered, "Here we go again, just like yesterday." and rolled their eyes.

Draco coughed, glancing at the student.

"MYOFB, moron!" Hermione glared death at the student.

"M.Y what?"

"Let's take this slowly." Hermione said, forced patience lacing through her voice. "Mind. Your. Own. Fricken. _Buisness._" The student immediately clamped a hand over their mouth. She whipped her head back to Draco. "Where was I?"

"You called me an insensitive jerk face." he said nonchalantly.

"Oh yea-"

"Which I interpreted to be calling me a sexy beast." he interrupted, winking.

"Malfoy…."

"Granger."

"YOU REALLY ARE GOING TO THE BOTTOM OF THE LAKE THIS TIME!" Hermione stormed off in the direction of Hogsmeade, obviously to find pixie stix.

"I'll see you later then, love~!" Draco called after her.

* * *

><p>Hermione plopped down on the Head's common room's couch. She rummaged through the plastic bag she set beside her. Taking out a pixie stix, she ripped off the top of the paper and dumped the entire capacity of sugar in her mouth. She sighed, content. Much better.<p>

She continued this procedure for the next ten minutes until the door opened, revealing none other than the man himself, Draco Malfoy.

"Draco! Come 'ere and sit down!" Hermione smiled, happily.

"'Kay." he did as he was told and stared at Hermione.

"Hey Draco? You want some pixie stix?" she held out the bag.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah! Why not?" she giggled.

"Well, um, okay." he reached for the bag, but Hermione pulled it away before he even touched the bag.

"HEY! THOSE ARE MINE!" Hermione brought the bag of sugar close to her.

"What? Why can't I have any?" Draco pouted.

"I just said! They're _mine_." Hermione took another pixie stix from the bag. "Besides," she took a swig of cherry flavor. "I bought these myself and the guy is supposed to treat the girl. Not the other way around."

"What are you, sexist?" he raised a brow at her.

"What are you, inconsiderate?" Hermione glared. "I should know, since you are."

"Eh," he just shrugged off her remark. "Sexy people tend to be that way."

She snorted. "That's what YOU think."

"Hermione, darling, that's what I KNOW." he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fine. Whatever boats your float." she opened another.

"Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?"

"What if it doesn't want to be the other way around? Ever think about THAT, Malfoy?" Hermione challenged.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Normal people wouldn't, but I can see why you would. There's nothing normal about you."

"Right back at 'cha."

"I'm not normal only because I'm incredibly hot." he tossed his hair, which was not slicked back with pounds of gel.

"Oi! You're ego is greater, and still growing, than life itself. Stop it!" she lightly smacked him on the head.

"That's just another thing you love about me!" he took that opportunity to kiss her, getting some of the pixie stix candy without having to open one.

Hermione was silent, giving in and curling up next to Draco.

"Yep! You loooovvve me!" he smiled, looking like a dope.

"Don't get used to it, ferret."

* * *

><p><strong>Meh….well, whatever… Reference to A Very Potter Sequel when Hermione said "Hey, those are mine". I seriously need to work on plots. I suck at writing those. I only wrote a plot for my first HP attempt and my Angel Beats story. I will consider making another chapter if i get 3 more reviews. Can't be 2 or 3 reviews from the same person. It doesn't work that way.<strong>

**This chapter kind of disappointed me, but hopefully it didn't disappoint you people reading.**

**Thanks for reading if you actually did!**

**Adieu~!**


End file.
